1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mechanical part mounting chassis, and is particularly concerned with a mechanical part mounting chassis preferable for mounting mechanical parts in electric products such as household electric appliances, OA equipment and the like which are intended for public welfare.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,159 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 9934/1982, a conventional mechanical part mounting chassis is functional as a base board for mounting mechanical parts thereon; however, the situation is such that electric wiring and lighting means are disposed in the product independently of each other, i.e., each occupies its own space. Moreover, a portion using optical signals such as light emitting element, flashlight lamp and the like as the lighting means involves electric circuit, wire and other components which are incidental thereto, which greatly hinders miniaturization and weight reduction.